characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Harley Quinn
Harley Quinn is the former girlfriend and sidekick to the Joker; a criminal psychologist turned flamboyant criminal menace. While her intentions are typically good, her methods often betray her insanity. Background Harleen Quinzel was born in Canarsie, Brooklyn, New York, the oldest of four children and the only girl. Her interest in criminal psychology grew early in her childhood, and blossomed when she met a boy named Bernie Bash, who turned out to be troubled enough to commit murder as a way to prove his love for her. She was an Honor Student and a Gymnast. She attended Gotham University and initially went to college for Veterinary and Biological Science, but for some unknown reason she left that field to pursue Psychiatry. She excelled in her field, eventually earning a place as a psychiatrist at a prominent hospital, but her interest in criminal psychology led her to transfer to Gotham City's famed Arkham Asylum. Soon discovering that the other doctors could not penetrate the minds of their patients, Harleen went undercover as a patient herself. The Joker - whom she had thought was misdiagnosed by his previous doctors - saw through her disguise, and opened up to her. Her confidence and savvy in the face of the Joker's madness impressed him. On their tenth session, he revealed to her that he knew about the fact that her father had been killed by a drunk driver who had had the connections required to get off without any punishment. He then promised that he could teach her how to become as powerful as he had, by failing to care about life's rules. Unfortunately, Harleen's supervisor, Dr. Sterano, discovered her crush on the Joker after stealing her psychiatric notes with the intention of publishing them as her own. In a rage, Harleen tried to kill Sterano, but was interrupted by the guards. Rather than surrender, she killed a guard and broke the Joker out of his cell. That night, the Joker took her to the Ace Chemical Processing Plant where his persona had been born, and promised that this would be her birthday. Realizing his intention, she had struggled, but he shoved her into one of the chemical vats and watched her sink to the bottom. Afterwards, he drained it and found her inside, alive, but changed. She had lost touch with reality, which meant that she could do whatever she liked. He dubbed her Harley Quinn, and the two of them were together - until he tired of her. Freed of the constraints and strict regiment of her former life, Harley chose a uniform for herself, forming a mosaic of all of the people she was or wanted to be. Any guilt for the crimes she committed as Harley Quinn was repressed along with Harleen Quinzel. Powers & Abilities *'Healing Factor': After taking Poison Ivy's potion, Harley gained a healing factor, which even allows her to almost instantly heal from damage such as bullet wounds. *'Toxin Immunity': Thanks to Poison Ivy, is immune to toxins, almost all diseases, and even Joker's venom. Equipment *'Mallet': A giant, cartoonish wooden mallet. Harley can use and throw this heavy and deadly weapon without problems. *'Squeaky Hammer': A giant hammer, similar to the wooden mallet, but inoffensive. Used to scare and trick her foes (into thinking it is the wooden mallet). *'Baseball Bat': A normal baseball bat. *'Extract-O Punching Glove': A pull-out revolving boxing glove that can break walls *'Mateba autorevolver' - A semiautomatic revolver. *'Pop Gun(s)': An oversized "joke gun" that shoots a cork attached to a rope. Harley has various pop guns, each with different projectiles: **'Rope and cork': The normal popgun's projectile, but with a longer rope than usual. Used to tie people up. **'Knock-Out Gas': The popgun releases a gas that instantly knocks out the victim. **'"BANG!" flag': The popgun releases a pole and a flag with "BANG!" written on it. Used to impale people. **'Pop Pop': The popgun shoots a small cannonball followed by a pink aura. Can be charged to shoot bigger cannonballs. *'Rubber Bullet': The popgun releases a rubber projectile that bounces everywhere. Mortal if hits a living being. Harley can dodge the rubber bullets without problems. *'Grenade Launcher': Shoots grenades powerful enough to blow up cars. *'Shurikens': Normal shurikens (ninja stars). *'Kunai': Similar to a dagger, used as a projectile. *'Pie Landmine': Landmines disguised as pies. *'Snare Trap': A normal snare trap. *'Pop Rocks'" Dozens of small explosives. *'Explosive Bubble Gum': Chewing gum that can be used as an explosive. *'A picture of the Joker': A photo of her old love, the Joker. By kissing it, Harley motivates herself and regains strength. *'Boxing Glove': An extending boxing device that is strong enough to smash through walls. *'Poison Ivy's plant': One of Ivy's plants. It heals whoever sniffs it. *'Flower Spray': A spray that spirts acid. *'Time Bomb': A bomb with a timer on it. *'Grenades': Normal grenades. *'Explosive cream pies': Cream pies with explosives in it. Some explodes by contact, others have a timer. Harley likes to place them under the victim's genitals. *'Jack-in-a-Box Bomb': A bomb that looks like a Jack-in-a-Box. It lures the enemies into the area and then explodes. *'Taser Yo-yo': A yo-yo that can shock and knock out opponents. *'Fake moustaches': Harley's very own sketch, used to have a good laugh with her foe before beating the living crap out of someone. *'Syringe': Used to inject the enemy with harmful substances *'Truth Serum': A serum that makes targets speak the truth *'Silly String Wrap': Spray cans that can tie up enemies. *'Jetpack': Self-explanitory *'Motorcycle': Used as a form of transportation *'Poison Ivy Potion': After taking this potion made by Poison Ivy, her strength, speed, agility, and durability boosted to insane levels. She also doesn't need to breathe underwater and granted Harley immunity to poisons and toxins. *'Black and Red Lantern Ring': A lantern ring she got from an online auction that makes her even more mentally unstable and violent. It grants her the same abilities of a normal Green Lantern Ring, like forming energy constructs. Feats Strength *Tossed Two-Face over a balcony. *Beheaded a giant shark (with a spear and an armor), while surrounded by others. *Knocked out Killer Croc with just some bowling pins and bowling balls (had some problems against him). *Smushed the Black Lantern Roman Sionis. *Her pop rocks are powerful enough to stun Big Barda. *Managed to crawl out of a gravitational field that left a crater in the ground. *Blocked a punch from Thorn and knocks her down. Speed *Dodged point-blank gunfire. *Fast enough to evade hits from both Cassandra Cain and Tim Drake. Durability *Easily blocked one of Batman's punches with an open palm. *With the Lantern rings is able to fight against Hal Jordan on equal terms. Skill *Did multiple somersaults, flips and acrobatics without stopping and without being even a little tired. *Can stand on a finger. *Managed to flip over the Arkham Gate with just a jump. *Flattened by a mallet, literally bounced back. *Shot in a rocket, survived without a scratch. *Beated the crap out of the Joker: he didn't even see her attacks. *Beated an entire bar all alone. *Almost killed Catwoman. *Beats both Robin and Batwoman all alone. *She actually died and went to hell, but got kicked out for being too good spirited *Blinded little children. *Defeated the Post-Crisis Superman without his powers on a planet with a Red Sun. Weaknesses *Mentally unstable *Her infinite love for the Joker could distract her (even after she dumped him) Category:Characters Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Warner Bros. Category:DC Comics Category:Female Characters Category:Neutral Evil Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Hammer Wielders Category:Firearms Users Category:Explosives Users Category:Knife Wielders Category:Shuriken Users Category:Characters with 4th Wall Awareness Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Vehicle Users Category:Completed Profiles Category:Speedsters Category:Martial Artists